legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Electric
Mr. Electricidad, also known by his supervillain name Mr. Electric, was the true main villain of The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. He is Max's schoolteacher. As Mr. Electric, he was the former ruler of Planet Drool, Max's arch-nemesis, and Minus' former leader and boss. He is portrayed by George Lopez, who also portrays Glaze in The Spy Next Door. Description The next day, a tornado rages outside the school, and moments later, Sharkboy and Lavagirl appear and ask Max to come with them to Planet Drool. They reach Planet Drool via a shark-like spacecraft, where Max learns that the dreamworld is turning bad, courtesy of Mr. Electric, originally the dreamworld's electrician but now corrupted. Sharkboy and Lavagirl save some children from an out-of-control roller coaster called "Mount Neverrest". Then with Max, they confront Mr. Electric, who quickly drops them in a part of Planet Drool called the Dream Graveyard, where some of Max's dreams have been dumped. They find Tobor (voiced by George Lopez), a robot toy that was never finished being built by Max, but offers them a lift to other parts of the planet (in which they ride on his eyes and mouth since he can't move the rest of his body parts). Whilst on the journey, the three form a friendship but they face hardships, such as Sharkboy's anger for the oceans being frozen over, and Lavagirl's desperation to find her true purpose on Planet Drool. They are pursued by Mr. Electric and his "plughounds" across the planet. They plan to visit the Ice Princess and obtain the Crystal Heart, which can freeze time, giving them enough time to get to the center of Planet Drool and fix the dreamworld using Max's daydreaming. However, they are captured by Mr. Electric and delivered to Linus's Planet Drool incarnation Minus, who has altered the dreamworld with Max's own Dream Journal and traps the three in a cage. Sharkboy gets annoyed by Lalas and has a shark frenzy, destroying the cage. Max retrieves the Dream Journal from Minus while he is sleeping, after the three escape. Max informs Sharkboy that his father is alive in his book, but when Lavagirl wishes to find out what it says about her true identity, she burns the book to ash. In rage, Lavagirl asks him why she was made out of lava, but Sharkboy tells Max to let her cool down. With little time left, Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl reach the Ice Princess, the Planet Drool incarnation of Marissa Electricidad (Sasha Pieterse), after an encounter with the Ice Guardian (voiced by George Lopez). She hands over the Crystal Heart, but they find they are too late to stop the corruption since the ice princess is the only one who can use the Crystal Heart's power and she cannot leave her home. Mr. Electric fools Sharkboy into jumping into water filled with electric eels, seemingly killing him. Lavagirl jumps into the water to retrieve Sharkboy but dies moments later. Tobor's face appears and convinces Max to dream a better and unselfish dream, which in turn revives Sharkboy, who then races Lavagirl to a volcano where she too is revived. Max witnesses her revival and concludes that her purpose is as a light against the dark clouds which have slowly engulfed Planet Drool's skies. Max gains reality warping as the Daydreamer and battles Linus/Minus, defeating him, and offering to make a better dreamworld between the two of them, which Minus agrees to. Mr. Electric refuses to accept the new dreamworld, and flies off to Earth to kill Max while he is dreaming. Max awakens back in his classroom in the middle of the storm. Mr. Electric materializes before Max and an astonished Mr. Electricidad. Max's parents get sucked into the storm, but are saved by Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Max gives the Crystal Heart to Marissa, allowing her to gain the Ice Princess's powers, which she uses to freeze and destroy Mr. Electric. Mr. Electricidad, Linus and Max all make peace with one another, and Max is reunited with his parents. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Robots Category:Kidnappers Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by George Lopez Category:Hell Councils Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains killed by Heroes